


You broke my heart bur I still love you

by RebecaWoset



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaWoset/pseuds/RebecaWoset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias quebrou o coração da Tris, mas ela ainda o ama. O que ela vai fazer com isso? Com o amor que sente por ele?<br/>Mas se ele explicasse o motivo de ter feito aquilo? Ainda assim ela o perdoaria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You broke my heart bur I still love you

Eu estava caminhando pelo Fosso, tinha acabado de brigar com o Tobias, tudo bem que estávamos brigando muito ultimamente, mas eu acho que não tem mais volta, ele me magoou muito.

_Flashback_

Eu estava indo em direção do abismo, a essa hora, Tobias estaria lá, pelo menos era isso que eu esperava, "eu estava muito enganada".  
Cheguei ao abismo e ele não estava lá, decidi ficar esperando, estava escutando o barulho da água se chocando numas rochas, lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo e sorri com isso. Escuto uma risada, sei que é dele porque é rouca, seguida da dele vem uma feminina, logo eles aparecem, se beijando.  
Isso quebrou meu coração, eu havia me entregado a ele, não com... sexo, para alguém da abnegação um simples abraço já é bastante coisa, nesse momento lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu não aguentava ver essa cena por mais tempo.  
Eles ainda não tinham me visto, porém na hora em que meu primeiro soluço escapou da minha boca, Tobias olhou pra mim, e seu sorriso sumiu, seu olhar antes de alegria estava cheio de culpa.  
Eu saí correndo de lá, não queria o ver mais, só de saber que ele me tocou e tocou ela, me dá nojo.  
Não consigo enxergar por onde estou indo, as lágrimas distorcem minha visão, sei que Tobias está atrás de mim, posso ouvir seus passos.  
Chego no meu quarto, tento fechar a porta mas ele rapidamente coloca o pé, não vou conseguir empurrá-lo, por isso saí da porta dando passagem para ele entrar.  
- Tris, eu posso explicar. - Quatro começou. Como alguém consegue ser tão cínico?  
\- NÃO TEM O QUE EXPLICAR. - retruco gritando.

 

Isso não tem explicação Tobias. - respondi indo em direção a ele – Você me traiu. – gritei mais alto.

\- Não foi bem isso, Tris. Eu estava tentando fazer uma coisa.

\- Você já me traiu, Quatro. O mínimo que pode fazer é contar a verdade pra mim. – a essa parte da história, lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

\- Pequena eu sinto muito, mas isso é pra sua própria proteção.

Ele beijou meus lábios, era um beijo delicado e suave, diferente de todas as vezes que ele tinha me beijado, ou eu tinha o feito, o beijo terminou com selinhos, sendo seguido por um beijo na testa, depois de um tempo com as testas coladas e as respirações descompassadas ele falou:

\- Adeus Tris.

Ele olhou pra mim pela última vez e deu um sorriso triste, ele estava sofrendo, eu sei disso porque era o único motivo pra ele usar a máscara de instrutor comigo. Se qualquer outra pessoa o visse assim, não imaginaria que ele estava desse jeito, isso quebrou meu coração mais do que quando eu o vi beijando a outra, eu iria fazer qualquer coisa pra tê-lo de volta.

\- Tobias. – o chamei, ele deu um sorriso fraco, talvez pelo fato de eu o ter chamado pelo seu nome, e não por Quatro.

\- Me diga “o que” está fazendo isso conosco. – implorei esperançosa correndo em direção a ele.

\- Não é “o que” e sim “quem”.

\- Me diga quem é, por favor, talvez eu possa ajudar a fazer algo.

\- Não. – ele respondeu olhando nos meus olhos – Você tem que ficar quieta, você não pode fazer nada, não ainda.

\- Por quê? – eu estava desesperada, aquilo não estava acontecendo, ele não podia me impedir de lutar por nós dois.

\- Eu não quero você nisso.

\- Eu te amo Tobias. – quando percebi, as palavras tinham saído da minha boca.

Ele não se deixou abater pelo o que eu disse, apenas respondeu rudemente.

\- Sinto muito Tris, mas eu lhe amo mais.

O meu mundo desabou, como assim ele não me ama mais? Ele tinha me beijado, eu percebi que ele estava triste por causa do nosso término, então porque ele estava dizendo que não me amava? Ele não poderia esquecer esse sentimento tão facilmente.

\- Como? – minha voz falhou, eu o olhei indignada e ao mesmo tempo lhe suplicando para me dizer que aquilo era mentira.

\- Isso mesmo que você escutou, eu não lhe amo mais.

Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e isso me magoou mais, ele não estava sendo o Tobias, o cara que me ama, ou amava, que me protegia que era amigável comigo, aquele era o Quatro, o instrutor da audácia.

\- Okay Tobias, se você não me ama mais, não posso fazer nada. Só por favor, me faça um favor, tente não se encontrar comigo pelos corredores da audácia.

\- Tudo bem Tris.

_Fim do flasckback_

_3 semanas depois_

Já se passaram três semanas desde que Tobias terminou comigo, ele andava estranho ultimamente, aparecendo cada vez menos, cada vez mais magro, isso estava me assustando, por mais que eu dissesse que eu não o amava mais, era mentira, aquele amor, aquela chama ainda estava acesa dentro de mim, e era por essa chama que eu iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele, mesmo que depois ele me humilhasse, me desse outro pé na bunda, eu iria o ajudar, não importando o quando eu saísse machucada.

 

Eu estava no meu quarto me preparando mentalmente pra ir tirar informações dele, mas parece que o destino estava conspirando contra mim, porque eu não o encontrava em lugar nenhum, eu pensei que talvez Eric soubesse onde ele estava, mesmo que essa ideia me desse nojo, eu teria que perguntar a ele.

Quando eu cheguei à porta no escritório do Eric, ou melhor, na sala onde ficavam as gravações das câmeras, e quando eu ia batendo eu escutei vozes conversando, e uma delas eu conhecia com certeza, eu dormia todas as noites pensando nela, era a voz do Tobias, do meu Tobias.

\- Já faz três semanas que eu fiz o que você mandou Eric, você tem que fazer o combinado. – Tobias falou.

\- Olha pra você Quatro, você não está em condição de exigir nada. – Eric falou sarcasticamente - Você está mais magro, com olheiras. – ele riu- Aposto que isso está acontecendo por causa do término com a careta.

\- Não fale assim dela. – Tobias respondeu com a voz dura. – Você sabe melhor que ninguém que eu não tive escolha, você me obrigou.

\- Eu não te obriguei, apenas lhe dei uma escolha, ou você terminava com ela ou eu a fazia virar uma sem facção.

\- Vá se ferrar, Eric.

Eu fiquei paralisada, Tobias tinha sido obrigado a terminar comigo, ele ainda me amava, meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo, quando olhei pra frente, Tobias tinha acabado de sair de lá, ele me olhou assustado provavelmente pensando o que eu poderia ter ouvido da sua conversa.

\- Tris?

\- Eh...

Nenhuma palavra saia da minha boca, era isso que ele fazia comigo, me fazia perder o ar e ficar confusa, mas ainda com a possibilidade dele ainda me amar me fazia reviver todos os momentos que nós passamos.

Ele olhou pra trás, provavelmente para ver se Eric não tinha me visto e concluindo que não, ele fechou a porta e segurou meu braço, praticamente me arrastando pelos corredores, eu queria perguntar pra onde ele estava me levando, mas alguma coisa no olhar, me fez perceber que era pra eu ficar calada.

Ele virou mais um corredor e eu percebi pra onde ele estava me levando, era pro quarto dele, assim que chegando em frente a porta ele a abriu e me empurrou pra dentro, depois a fechou e me encarou e eu o encarei de volte, qual é era ele que me devia uma explicação.

\- Tris... - ele começou - que parte da conversa você ouviu?

\- A parte que você disse que já tinha feito o que o Eric tinha mandado há três semanas.

\- Então você escutou a parte que eu disse que...

\- Escutei sim - eu o interrompi - você disse que não teve escolha e eu sei disso Tobias, mas você deveria ter me contado e não escondido de mim, eu te amo tanto, nós poderíamos ter pensando em outra maneira, mas você resolveu me deixar, me fazendo pensar que você não me amava mais. – eu estava em prantos, lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos.

\- Desculpa Tris.

Ele se aproximou de mim e acariciou meu rosto, fechei meus olhos aproveitando o carinho e a sensação de tê-lo perto de mim novamente.

\- Eu espero que você me perdoe um dia. – continuou a frase anterior, e saiu em direção a porta.

Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, não novamente.

\- Tobias espere- ele olhou pra mim- eu já te perdoei, no momento em que soube que você fez aquilo pra me proteger.

Ele votou e me beijou como nunca havia beijado, era um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudades, de ambas as partes.

\- Eu também de amo.


End file.
